Mutant Ninja Turtles:Kids to Teens
Mutant Ninja Turtles: Kids to Teens is a spin-off series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, created by Turtlex4. This series is about the turtles, as kids and they age throughout the series. 'Plot' While a rat is moving through the sewers, he encounters four baby turtles, rolling in strange ooze. The rat notices a change in the turtles and his self. He decides to raise them and gives them all names, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. He then decides to teach them the way of the ninja. He and the young turtles go on crazy adventures and fight evil alongside each other and two friends they meet, Casey Jones and April O' Neil. 'Characters' Leonardo -''' The future leader of the team. Leonardo, or Leo, wields a his masters first sword and later, twin katana blades and wears a blue ninja mask. Leo is the most focused and trains when he can. 'Raphael -' The strongest of the turtles and also the most hotheaded. Raphael, or Raph, wields two sais and wears a red ninja mask. Raph gets angry and likes to take out on his brothers, or villains. Leo and Raph tend to fight a lot, because Raph is not happy with Splinters choice of the leader. 'Donatello -' The smartest of the group. Donatello, Don, or, Donnie, fights with a bo staff and wears a purple ninja mask. When the team gets stuck in a situation, Donnie's intelligence usually gets them out. 'Michelangelo -' The party dude and pizza lover in the team. Michelangelo, or Mikey, battles with a pair of nun-chucks and wears an orange mask. Mikey is always joking and is addicted to videogames and comics. Even though Mikey acts like a clown, he knows when to get serious. 'Splinter -' The pet rat of ninja master, Hamato Yoshi, who was killed, by the shredder. Splinter, like the turtles, was transformed into a humanoid Rat, by the ooze. He raised the turtles and taught them martial arts. '''Secondary Characters April O' Neil -''' The turtles first human ally. She constantly helps the turtles take down their enemies. April's also smart, not as smart as Donnie, but is still pretty smart. April doesn't appear until late in the show. 'Casey Jones -' One of the turtle's greatest allies. Like Raph, Casey has anger issues, which is why, they get along so well. Casey uses golf clubs and a bat to fight and wears a hockey mask. Like April, Casey doesn't appear till late in the show. 'The Ancient One -' The father of Splinter's sensei, Hamato Yoshi. '''Episodes 'Season 1' 1. Origins-Part 1 -''' A rat is wandering the sewers of New York, when he stumbles upon four baby turtles, rolling in green ooze. He gathers them up and gets the ooze on himself. The next day, he notices he and the turtles have changed in size and decides to raise them. '2. Origins-Part 2 -' The rat notices the turtles gain intelligence and begin talking and walking. The turtles start calling him Splinter and he gives them all names, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. '3. Lost -' While searching for stuff with Splinter, the turtles get lost. Now, Splinter must find them, before they get in a bad situation. '4. Playtime -' Splinter takes the turtles out to swim, but they encounter trouble, a giant angry alligator. When Splinter is knocked unconscious, the turtles must get him and themselves to safety. '5. Way of the Ninja -' Considering all the trouble they've been getting in, Splinter decides to teach the turtles what he knows of martial art. So, he teaches them the basics, but when the turtles get cocky, they get in big trouble. '6. Father's Day -' On Father's Day, Splinter takes the ashes of his master, Hamato Yoshi, to the Ninja Tribunal's Monastery, to lay him next to his wife. There, he meets Hamato's father, the ancient one. Meanwhile, the turtles try to think of a surprise for Master Splinter, but that's interrupted by a bone demon. '7. Training -' Splinter continues the turtles training and he sends them on an exercise, to get supplies to for their training. Suddenly, they're attacked by a giant snake, who unknown to them, they have fought. '8. Scientist -' After watching a TV show, about a famous scientist, Donatello is inspired to become one, himself. After messing around with an old toy car, it goes out of control and attacks creatures in the sewers. '9. Surge -' While Donnie is working on the TV, there's a power surge and he gets electrocuted. This angers Splinter and he goes to find the cause. When he finds the man that caused it, he is electrocuted by him. Now the turtles are out to stop this man, but Splinter is worried they can't handle themselves on their own, after only one week of training. '10. Video Game -' After Splinter first shows the turtles, a video game, Mikey becomes obsessed, but when Mikey starts robbing banks, Donnie finds out the makers effected the game to control the weak minded. '11. Weapons -' After a month of training, Splinter lets the turtles choose weapons. Leo chooses the sword, Don chooses a bo staff, Mikey a nunchuck, and finally, Raph, a sai. '12. Rat Party -' On Splinters birthday, the turtles plan a party for their master. Leo keeps Splinter busy, while the others set up the party. Leo learns much of the small parties Hamato threw for Splinter. Meanwhile, the turtles run into an old enemy they thought was dead, who is going back and forth between Leo and Splinter and the others. '13. Soon to be Friends -' While out scavenging for food, the turtles save a girl. Now, they must get her back home, but unknown to them, this won't be the last time they see her. '''Season 2 '14. Little Genius -' Against Master Splinter's orders, the turtles go topside, so Donnie can enter in a science fair. Even though they weren't supposed to, it's a good thing they went topside, when trouble enters the science fair. '15. Swarm -' A bee controlling psychopath goes after the turtles, since they destroyed her brother. Splinter and the turtles must defeat her, while trying to figure out who her brother is. '16. Invisible -' During a training session, where Splinter is teaching the turtles about stealth, a mutant, as bright as light interrupts. Now, the turtles must put their stealth to the test, when the man captures Master Splinter. '17. Ninja Party -' On the turtles birthday, or mutation, but Master Splinter calls it their birthday, since their real birthday is unknown. Master Splinter is keeping the turtles busy on a training exercise. '18. Campfire -' Master Splinter decides to take the turtles camping so they can get fresh air. The turtles love it, but it's interrupted by a forest fire, that they can't seem to put out. Now they must get everyone to safety. '19. Overflow -' During the storm, the lair is flooded, so Master Splinter has the turtles get the stuff they still can, so they can move to higher grounds until the lair is unfloods. '20. Check and Mate -' During a game of chess, Donnie and Splinter are sent into a real game of chess, where the loser, loses a lot more than the game. Now, Leo, Raph, and Mikey must find a way to get them out, before one of them is lost forever. '21. Master - '''When the power in the lair goes out, Splinter tells the turtles a tale about his master, Hamato Yoshi. Many years ago, before the mutation, Yoshi and his pet rat, Splinter, lived a nice life in New York, where Yoshi was the protector of special people from a terrible enemy, they would soon face, the Shredder. '''22. Middle -' While playing around in the sewers, Leo and Mikey find a small device, that transports them into a pocket dimension. There, they find the inventor of the machine, and must now find a way to contact the only person they know who can help, Donatello. '23. Battle Nexus: Part 1 - Qualification - '''Splinter mysteryiously leaves his sons, keeping them in the care of the ancient one. Master Splinter enters a portal, to a nexus, the center of all dimensions. There, he enters a competition, his master entered years ago, and begins his qualification round. '''24. Battle Nexus: Part 2 - preliminary - '''Splinter works his way up to the preliminary matches, where he faces a four armed giant, D'Jinn. Back on Earth, the turtles give the ancient one a hard time, wandering where Splinter is. '''25. Battle Nexus: Part 3 - Drakos -' After many battles, Splinter makes it to the final round, where he faces a future enemy of the turtles, Drakos. So the turtles will calm down, the ancient one tells the turtles a story, about Master Splinter. '26. Battle Nexus: Part 4 - Finals -' Splinter and Drakos continue to battle in the final round, but after a long fight, Splinter's leg is injured, but he doesn't give up. Even with an injured leg, Splinter finally defeats Drakos. While preparing to go home, Splinter is ambushed by Drakos, but a future ally, Myamato Usagi, comes to his aid. 'Season 3 ' '27. Home -' Splinter returns from his journey to the battle nexus, only to find his sons missing. Now, he must find the turtles and the ancient one. '''28. Turtles on a Half pipe - '''Telling Master Splinter that they're going out on a training exercise, but really sneak out, to enter in a skateboarding competition. While signing up, the turtles over hear a couple of competitors, who are planning to rig the competition. '''29. The Lesson - '''After going to the surface, the turtles see a boy, getting beat up, and help him out. They decide to teach the boy what they know, but things go wrong. The boy turns out to be a future ally of the turtles. '''30. Spring Fever - '''At the beggining of Spring, Splinter takes the turtles outside. While playing around with the others, Donnie comes across a strange flower and tries to pick it up, but a wierd gas comes out of it, and sprays him. While investigating, Splinter and Leo also get infected. Raph and Mikey must find a cure, without the brains of the group.